


From Behind the Sun

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: While in the middle of their first date, Madoka and Kyouko are forced to battle a witch.
Relationships: Kaname Madoka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	From Behind the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angeryshrimps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeryshrimps/gifts).



Madoka couldn't lie; she was more nervous now than she'd ever been in her entire life, and she was fairly certain Kyouko felt the same way. The city park looked the same as it always did, but as Madoka slipped her hand into Kyouko's, the world felt a little different now.

Kyouko scratched her cheek, her red eyes darting back and forth. "So this is really a date, huh?" she said.

A blush rose to Madoka's face, but she still tried to smile. "Um, yes, I think so," she stammered.

Madoka and Kyouko were something like girlfriends now, although it was still a secret they kept only between themselves. Sayaka didn't yet fully trust Kyouko and while Madoka knew something had happened between Kyouko and Mami, she didn't know all the details, but there existed special bonds only magical girls shared, and the more Madoka had met with Kyouko in secret, the more those bonds had blossomed into something greater. And then Madoka had kissed Kyouko, an impulsive desire that had been too strong to ignore, and the ice around Kyouko's heart had begun to melt.

At this time of day in the evening, the park was fairly empty, and Madoka quite liked how the trees looked against the setting sun. The autumn air was rather chill, but Madoka appreciated the chance to cuddle closer to Kyouko, and Kyouko's fingers were warm around hers. Maybe the park was too plain and simple a place for a first date, but it wasn't as if Madoka knew much about dating or romance and Kyouko didn't seem to mind, and at least it felt as if they had the entire park to themselves, just the two of them.

They walked upon a worn path through a thicket of trees and silence fell around them, but Madoka didn't mind. Peaceful moments like these had grown rare ever since she and Sayaka had become magical girls to battle witches. Fighting witches was still frightening and she doubted she'd ever be used to it, but she also felt stronger with Kyouko by her side. Thus she let out a quiet giggle as she clutched Kyouko's arm. "This is nice, isn't it?" she said. "A quiet day, just the two of us."

"Yeah, this city is pretty nice," Kyouko replied as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean, I didn't come to Mitakihara for the purest of reasons, but I don't regret it either."

"Do you ever think of returning to Kazamino?"

"Nah, there's nothing left for me there anymore. I like it here 'cause of you, so I ain't got any plans of leavin'."

Madoka rested her head against Kyouko's shoulder. She knew a little of what happened to Kyouko's family, but that was still a subject they both avoided. "You can stay here as long as you want, Kyouko-chan," she said softly.

Kyouko grinned, baring that tooth that almost looked like a fang. "I plan on staying a damn long time!"

Branches above them swayed in the wind, and Madoka pulled her jacket tighter around herself to ward away a sudden chill. Had it grown colder already? But she and Kyouko still had time before nightfall. Or did they? Now that Madoka thought about it, she couldn't remember how long they'd been following this path.

Kyouko stopped. "Something's wrong. Look," she said, pointing toward the sky.

Madoka followed Kyouko's finger, and at first she saw nothing out of the ordinary. The sunset-colored sky was visible through the thick trees, and then Madoka noticed the cracks as fine as a spider's thread, and something began to tremble. "A witch's labyrinth?" she exclaimed.

"Tch, stumblin' into a witch's nest like a bunch of amateurs," Kyouko muttered, her eyes narrowing. "Really pisses me off."

Madoka summoned her Soul Gem. "We have to defeat it!"

"Figured you'd say that." Kyouko smirked as she summoned her own Soul Gem as well. "This witch had better drop a Grief Seed to make up for interruptin' our date!"

They both transformed into their magical girl costumes, and the illusion of the park fell away, revealing the witch's true labyrinth. Only a handful of thin, decaying trees dotted the barren white wasteland, and a foggy gray sky hung above them. Lights like will-o'-the-wisps lingered in the fog while a weak wind howled in the distance, and the cold air felt like needles against Madoka's skin. She'd never seen a witch's labyrinth look so desolate.

"Ugh, what a creepy place," Kyouko grumbled, her fingers tightening around her spear. "Stay close, Madoka."

Madoka nodded. "Right!"

Cautiously they walked forward, their weapons drawn. A chill lingered in the air, not unlike other witch's labyrinths, but there was a sharpness to this chill, like the edge of a blade. Madoka glanced around, seeing nothing but sparse broken trees and only fog in the far distance. She clutched her rose bow tighter to her chest; what a lonely witch, she found herself thinking.

Maybe she and Kyouko walked for an eternity, or maybe it wasn't long at all, but eventually they found themselves in front of something that looked like an offering altar. Like the rest of this labyrinth, it was gray, but it also held a shine that almost seemed malicious.

Kyouko prodded the altar with the butt of her spear. "This place is really freaking me out," she said carelessly.

The altar shuddered and something emerged. It was like a shadow, but pure white instead of black, and its silhouette resembled that of a girl in a pleated skirt and twin tails tied with large ribbons. The shadow was still a moment longer, and then let out an unearthly wail.

Madoka fell to her knees, nearly overcome by an urge to vomit. The witch kept screaming, a deathly sound of hate and despair not meant to belong in this world, and Madoka felt as if she was about to be crushed by that endless sorrow.

"Damn you!" Kyouko yelled as she charged with her spear. The witch ceased that awful noise and dodged Kyouko's strike like liquid. Cursing again, she unlinked her spear and swung in a wide arc, but still the witch avoided her attack.

Her legs wobbly and her head feeling like it was about to split open, Madoka carefully got back to her feet. The witch and Kyouko were still locked in battle, and not even Kyouko's barrier magic could hold the witch in place. The witch shifted forms, now resembling the shadow of a snake, and it lunged at Kyouko like a bolt of lightning, and Kyouko couldn't dodge. The witch coiled around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Kyouko-chan!" Madoka screamed, steadying her bow; she only had one shot. Kyouko struggled against the witch's deathlike hold, but she couldn't break free as the witch crushed her. Madoka swallowed dryly; if she missed, then Kyouko's life was forfeit. She summoned her magic and shot an arrow of pink light at what she hoped was the witch's head.

The witch screamed as the arrow pierced its body, and it released Kyouko as its body convulsed, and Kyouko hit the ground hard. Again and again Madoka fired arrows at the witch, not stopping until the witch began to crumble into countless pieces. She was stronger now, Madoka told herself. As a magical girl, she could protect those she loved, instead of always having to be protected by others.

The witch's labyrinth soon faded away, revealing the park, and night had fallen. Madoka rushed over to Kyouko, who had lifted herself onto her hands and knees. "Kyouko-chan, are you all right?" Madoka asked, touching Kyouko's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Kyouko mumbled, her cheeks as red as her hair. "I must be getting soft…"

Madoka wrapped her arms around Kyouko to pull her closer. "I can protect you too."

Kyouko patted Madoka's arm as an awkward smile came upon her lips. "Thanks for saving me, Madoka."

They undid their magical girl transformations and the found the Grief Seed the witch had left, much to Kyouko's delight. Wanting to rest, they found a bench near a small pond, and for a while they simply sat underneath the stars in silence. Madoka's heart still had yet to settle; fighting witches was never going to be routine, she knew, but at least she and Kyouko were safe for the moment. For that she was grateful.

Kyouko laid her hand over Madoka's. "What a way to end our first date, huh?"

Madoka blushed. "I don't think it was all bad."

"Well, we've magical girls, so not even our dates can ever be normal." Kyouko's expression softened. "I might have a lot of regrets, but I'll never regret meetin' you."

"I'm glad I met you too," Madoka said softly as her blush deepened.

Kyouko grinned widely. "So for our next date, I'll treat you to the best damn food I can find!"

Madoka giggled as she let her fingers entwine with Kyouko's, and the two girls shared a kiss under the moonlight.


End file.
